Love Letter For You
by chanbaekiest
Summary: Ini hanya sebuah cerita kecil diantara ribuan hobbae yang menyatakan cinta pada sunbaenya. Kali ini Byun Baekhyun akkan menceritakan kisahnya pada kalian / ChanBaek GS FICT / DLDR! / Leave review please :3


Jantung Baekhyun berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya ketika melihatnya. Baekhyun rasa ia jatuh cinta. Akhirnya dengan segenap rasa gengsinya, ia menulis surat cinta untuk sunbaenya, setiap hari

.

.

.

.

.

**CHANBAEK GS FICTION**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**COMEDY / ROMANCE / HUMOR**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**kkaebyun proudly presents**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Love Letter For You**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING!**

Bel masuk masih sekitar 1 jam lagi berbunyi, namun seorang yeoja sudah sampai di sekolahnya. Yeoja itu berjalan ke loker daerah anak kelas 12 lalu berhenti di salah satu loker. Ia membukanya perlahan lalu memasukan sebuah amplop soft pink kedalamnya. Ia menutupnya lalu menyandarkan badannya sambil kedua tangannya memegang dadanya

_'Semoga kali ini ia menemukan suratku'_, doa nya dalam hati

Setelah itu ia berjalan dengan riang ke kelasnya untuk menaruh tasnya dan segera ke bukit belakang sekolah. Ia segera pergi ke pohon favoritnya dan duduk dibawahnya. Ia mengeluarkan earphone putihnya dan menyambungkannya ke ponselnya lalu menyalakan lagu. Dan lama kelamaan matanya menutup

PUK

"Hei nona Byun!"

Mata Baekhyun perlahan membuka. Ia mengerjap-ngerjap pelan lalu menguap

"Hoam- OH! Jam berapa sekarang? Aah aku terlambat!", ujar Baekhyun heboh lalu langsung melepas earphone dan ponselnya dan menaruhnya di saku blazernya

"Belum bel masuk kok, tapi sebentar lagi", ujar seorang namja. Baekhyun sontak menoleh, dan

DEG

Itu sunbae yang ia suka! Baekhyun melotot meskipun matanya tetap terlihat kecil sambil mulutnya terbuka lebar

"Su-sunbae…"

"Kembalilah ke kelasmu nona Byun. Atau kau akan benar-benar terlambat", ujar sunbae itu sambil mengusak pelan rambut Baekhyun lalu pergi dari situ

Tanpa sunbae iu sadari, pipi Baekhyun sudah merah padam bahkan sampai ke telinganya. Ia memegang kepalanya yang tadi disentuh sunbae itu lalu ia menggenggam ujung roknya

'Chanyeol sunbae bahkan sangat tampan jika dilihat dari dekat'

* * *

Baekhyun berjalan lesu ke kantin. Tadi ia dimarahi Kim saem karena terus tersenyum seperti orang gila sambil memegangi kepala. Sesekali ia memukul kepalanya karena bertingkah bodoh begitu. Jadi bahan tertawaan seisi kelas tidak enak rasanya. Tak sengaja matanya menangkap sosok tinggi sunbae yang ia sukai sedang membuka lokernya. Baekhyun seketika mematung. Namja itu tersenyum hingga dimple di pipi kirinya terlihat. Ia terlihat akan mengeluarkan sesuatu dan itu adalah….. permen. Sontak bahu Baekhyun menurun, ia sedikit kecewa karena sunbae itu (halah sebut aja Chanyeol) tersenyum bukan karena menemukan suratnya. Ia memilih untuk terus berjalan saja, namun langkahnya terhenti lagi karena ia melihat Chanyeol mengangkat suratnya dengan sebelah alisnya naik. Pipi Baekhyun memanas dan tangannya menggenggam ujung roknya sambil menggigit bibir bawah bagian dalamnya. Dan Baekhyun dibuat terkejut karena Chanyeol menaruh suratnya di saku celananya. Segera saja ia berlari ke kelas dan membatalkan niatnya ke kantin. Chanyeol sedari tadi sebenarnya melihat Baekhyun dari sudut matanya, namun ia membiarkannya. Tetapi setelah ia melihat reaksi Baekhyun sepertinya-

"Hei bro! Sudah menemukan surat pink itu?"

"Ya tentu saja"

-Chanyeol bahkan sepertinya tau siapa pengirimnya

* * *

**Yooooo kkaeb bawa ff baru lagii haha gatau deh ini fluff apa fluff gagal. Pokoknya tiba-tiba aja kepikiran begini. Kkaeb buat segini dulu seperti biasa, mau melihat respon para readers sekalian. Dan kkaeb juga post 1 project lagi hehe ttg ChanBaek. Dan untuk ff ini kkaeb emang gak kasih yg sedih2, paling ya yg ngenes2 dikit ._.**

**Eh ada yg mau tukeran ig atau pin sama kkaeb? Kalo ada yg mau bisa sertakan di kolom review atau lewat PM bagi yang login hehe :3**

**Review pleaseeee~~**

**kkaebyun**

**finished on:**

**June 3****rd****, 2014**

**08:58 P.M**


End file.
